Proud As Hell
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living. Leona/Becca pairing


**Okay so the Finale was an emotional rollercoaster, there's no denying that. I loved it but it was missing two things, Rebecca/Leona moments and the fact that Leona didn't regain control of her company. I'm rectifying that here…hope you all enjoy.**

…

**Proud As Hell**

**The Newsroom**

**Leona/Becca**

…

Mac was leaning against the wall in the waiting room when she heard the heavy clicking of stiletto heels on the hard floor, she looked up to see Rebecca Halliday walking her way. Mackenzie straightened up, giving a quick glance at the occupant in the chair beside her before she walked quietly away and over to Rebecca.

"Rebecca…thanks for coming."

"After I heard what had happened, how could I not. How's she doing?"

"She's…well you know Mrs Lansing, she doesn't give much away does she?"

"Mmmm…I know her very well."

"I'm sorry…I just didn't know who else to call."

"It's fine Mac really."

"I would have stayed but I need to be at the prison to pick up Will, he still doesn't know what's happened and I don't want him to find out from anyone else but me."

"I understand, you go…I'll look after her."

"You're sure?"

"Go…we'll be fine."

Mackenzie gave Rebecca's arm a gentle squeeze as a way of thanks before walking out of the hospital. Rebecca straightened her blazer before walking over and taking a seat beside Leona, she saw the older woman flinch a little and saw her relax when Rebecca covered her hand with her own. They remained silent for a few moments, the only sounds to be heard was the hustle and bustle of the hospital staff.

"I'm so sorry Lee."

Rebecca looked up and saw a stray tear fall from her friend's eyes.

"It's so god damn unfair, Charlie didn't deserve this…to go out like that."

"A heart attack Lee, it's just one of those things."

"No, you see that's just it. This shouldn't have happened to him, I'm the cause of this."

"What, no…how can you even think that."

"It's how it is."

Rebecca stood up and stood in front of Leona, taking hold of her hand again.

"Come on."

"What…where?"

"I'm going to take you home, it's getting really late."

Leona stood with a look of confusion on her face as she looked to her left and then back to Rebecca.

"Lee?"

"Before we go, there's something I need to do."

"Okay, what?"

"I need to see him."

"What."

"I need too."

"Lee, I don't think that's a good idea. You don't need to see him like that."

…

Leona backed away from Rebecca and walked towards the room Charlie was in; Rebecca was in two minds whether or not to follow her but gave in. The room was more or less in darkness apart from the small light above the bed; Rebecca tensed a little when she walked in. Leona was standing over the bed, staring down at the white sheet that covered her dear friend. Rebecca moved over to Leona's side and placed a warm hand on her back as Leona gently pulled back the sheet to reveal Charlie's face, he looked like he was just sleeping until Leona placed the back of her hand against the side of his face, the coldness hitting her hard. She let out a small gasp, her voice cracking at the sight of her friend, Rebecca's arm found its way around Leona's waist…Leona finally giving in to her emotions as she turned and placed her head on Rebecca's shoulder.

"It's okay Lee, I'm right here."

"I miss him Becca, so much."

Rebecca pulled back, forcing Leona to do the same. She looked in to Leona's eyes, seeing so much sadness in them, a tear escaping her own eyes.

"Lee listen to me, he maybe gone from this world…but he will always be with you…right here." She spoke softly, placing the palm of her hand on Leona's chest.

"Do you really think now's the time to be hitting on me Becca."

Rebecca was a little confused at first, seeing the seriousness in Leona's face which went away as quickly as it had appeared, only to be replaced by a small smile.

"Let me take you home Lee."

"Okay." She was about to walk away before turning to Charlie one last time. "Sleep well my dear friend, you were right…you and me…we did the news…we did it great. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on our little family, I love you Charlie."

Leona leaned down and placed a kiss on Charlie's forehead, taking in his features one last time before she covered him up again. She wiped her eyes before she felt Rebecca taking tight hold of her hand as she guided the older woman out of the room.

…...

Leona remained fairly quiet as Rebecca drove them back to Leona's place, her mind filled with fond memories of Charlie, their ups and downs over the years. He had always been the one person who remained by her side through all the bad times as well as the good, he'd been on hand to help her when her husband passed and had to raise Reese alone. Worked all the hours that had been asked off him why Leona built CAN to be the second greatest news network. Rebecca looked over at Leona as she took a few steady breaths.

"Hey…you okay Lee?"

"I'm okay; sorry…I was just thinking about Charlie."

Rebecca didn't know what do say so she leaned across and rubbed her arm before turning her attentions back to the road in front of her. Rebecca pulled up outside Leona's townhouse and turned off the ignition before getting out; the rain had begun to fall as they made their way inside Leona's home. She removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack and helped Rebecca remove hers.

"I'll make us some coffee?"

"No Leona you sit…I'll make it. Unless the kitchens' moved since the last time I was here."

"Still in the same place."

"Go and sit down, I'll bring the cups through."

Leona put the heating on and sat on the couch, pressing the button on her music system. She turned to the side table and unlocked the drawer and pulled out the gold locked that was placed inside, she sat for a few moments just staring at it, tears welling in her eyes. Rebecca came out and placed the cups down in front of her.

"Hey, sorry I took a while…I couldn't fin…Lee what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She sniffed.

Rebecca took a seat beside her and brought her arms around Leona's shoulder. Suddenly noticing the piece of jewellery she was holding close to her.

"That's beautiful Lee."

"It was a gift from Charlie."

"Birthday present?"

"Not exactly."

Leona handed the locket to Rebecca, which she took as she gave Leona a curious look.

"What Lee?"

"Open it."

Rebecca did as she asked and opened the locket to find a picture of a newborn she didn't recognise.

"Oh my god, is this Reese as a baby?"

"No, it's not Reese."

"Then who is it?"

"That's Katherine…my daughter."

Rebecca looked up at her in shock and saw the tears in Leona's eyes.

"Lee?"

"That picture was taken two days before she died."

"Oh Lee…I'm so sorry, but I don't understand why…"

"The locket was a gift from Charlie, Reese was two years old when I fell pregnant again but it wasn't as easy for me the second time around. I was so focused on getting ACN up and running, I was working long hours…I suppose I didn't look after myself as well as I should have. I went in to labour early…Charlie was with me at the time, David was overseas on business. He was so sweet; he stayed with me the whole time. The doctors did everything they could for Katherine but she was just too weak to survive, her lungs weren't formed as well as they should be. I was beside myself, blaming myself for everything. All the things I should have done."

"Oh Lee." She said softly, rubbing circles on Leona's back.

"A week or so after we buried Katherine, Charlie brought me that locket with the picture…he said that way she'd always be with me and that I was to stop blaming myself.

"Well he was right, you can't blame yourself."

"I tried to forgive myself for not taking better care of myself back then but I'll always feel guilty and now…Charlie, if I hadn't sold ACN to Pruit then Charlie wouldn't have had all the extra stress and maybe he'd still be alive."

"Lee stop…okay you need to listen to me right now. Charlie's death is not your fault, sometimes horrible things just happen to good people and there's no way to stop it. Charlie…Katherine, yes it sucks but you are not to blame for either of them…it was their time."

"I just miss them so much…I miss Charlie."

"I know you do…we all do."

"Would you stay tonight?"

"If you want me too, I'll go get some towels for the guest room."

"Actually, I meant with me."

"Are you sure, you're very vulnerable right now."

"I just need you tonight, please Becca."

"Sure…"

Rebecca got up and extended her hand which Leona took without hesitation and they walked down the hall to Leona's room.

…

The sun shone down brightly as everyone gathered in the cemetery as they all said goodbye to their good friend and colleague Charlie Skinner. Leona looked over to see Mackenzie holding on tightly to Will, the news anchor looked as though he hadn't slept in days. She knew how much Charlie had meant to him, Charlie had become like a father to him over the years. She smiled when she saw Don and Sloane standing hand in hand, next to them Maggie and Jim. Two young couples on a brand new journey together. She felt Rebecca tightening her hold on Leona's hand as she looked up.

"You okay Lee?"

"I'm good, I'm happy…look at them all. Charlie always said ACN was a family and you know what…he was right, we are."

"Lee you…"

"I've made a decision, I'm not giving up on ACN…I can't, it's my life…it was Charlie's life, our legacy and I'll be damned if Pruit's going to ruin that."

"Honey you don't have $4 billion."

"I'll get it; one way or another I'll get the money. I won't lose my company Becca, I just can't."

"You know I love you Lee…right?"

"I know you do, I love you too." She whispered.

Rebecca leaned in and kissed Leona gently as everyone looked on before returning to the ceremony.

…

Everyone was at Nancy Skinner's home after the burial, everyone remembering Charlie. Leona and Rebecca walked up to Will and Mackenzie who were discussing work.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Leona asked.

"Not at all Mrs Lansing." Mackenzie smiled.

"Leona please, it was a lovely service wasn't it."

"Charlie would have liked it." Will smiled.

"Okay you two listen up, Rebecca and I have been talking and there is another way for me to get ACN back."

"How, I thought you'd explored all possibilities?" Will asked.

"I thought I had too but I was wrong. I need $4 billion, now I can get $2 billion and I've managed to get a silent partner who can put in the rest of the money."

"A silent partner…who?" Mackenzie asked.

"That would be me." Rebecca smiled.

"You, but you don't anything about running a news network."

"Hey listen I'm not giving up my career as a lawyer, silent means just that, silent. Leona will resume her role and I trust any decisions she and Reese make."

"So it's really happening, we'll get back to the way the news should be." Mackenzie smiled.

"You bet your ass we will." Leona smiled.

Mackenzie suddenly hugged Leona which was completely out of character but she didn't care, she was just so happy that things would go back to the way they use to be. Leona and Rebecca walked away from them and over to the bar to get a drink.

"Well…we're really doing this?" Rebecca smiled.

"We are, I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough Becca."

"Hey, I'm doing it for us…for Charlie. I love you Lee."

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed Rebecca, not caring who was watching them. "And Charlie would be proud as hell."

"To Charlie."

"To Charlie." Leona smiled.

…

-Fin


End file.
